Accidental Idol
by 3uphoria
Summary: Mikan sang one song with an arrogant guy called Natsume in an overcrowded night club and a famous video director saw their performance by pure chance. What would happen if he takes interest in those two 2 teens? Find out in Accidental Idol! MxN! Plz RxR!


**Wow you guys. This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic. I hope you guys like it!**

**Bold = Natsume's words**_Bold__**= Mikan's words**__**Bold= Both**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…unfortunately. But I do own this story!! Hehe! ^-^ **

**Chapter 1**

Mikan sat down on her bed to put on her black converse. She sat there for a second and sighed as she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_You did what?!?" the beautiful brunette screamed at her two friends. Sumire and Hotaru were smiling. Well, Sumire was._

"_We signed you up for a rap battle at the Overdrive tonight." Hotaru said nonchalant. _

_The three girls were sitting down on a table at their favorite café. Mikan had ordered a chocolate sundae, while Sumire and Hotaru had gotten some lattes. Hotaru took a small sip of hers._

"_But why? You guys didn't even ask for my permission!" she pouted and played with her ice cream. Sumire sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_We did it because you're always rapping and not to mention writing songs. This could be your perfect chance to sing your songs in front an actual crowd!" she smiled at the sulking Mikan._

"_Whatever, Permy. You guys know I freeze up in front of a crowd full of strangers. Remember what happened at the spring dance?" Mikan shuddered at her bad memory. "I've been bullied about that ever since that time." She rolled her eyes._

_The principal had made Mikan perform in the spring dance. Somehow word had got out that she could sing. She was never really considered a popular girl at her school, due to how she dressed. She usually wore a hoodie, hiding her natural beauty. She also wore that to the dance. Mikan had never really liked to dress up, so she put it on over the ridiculous dress that both of her friends had made her wear. _

_Once she got on stage, she totally froze. She dropped the microphone and ran away. Ever since the small incident, almost everyone in her school never let her live it down._

"_You're going and that's that. Or do you want to face the wrath of my Baka Gun?" Hotaru said with a dangerous hint to her tone of voice._

_**~*End of Flashback*~**_

The brunette sighed again and went to her bathroom to do some last minute touch-ups. A few minutes later her doorbell rang. Mikan ran to her door and opened to see both of her friends there.

They looked hot. Sumire was wearing a green tank top and a white mini-skirt with green stilettos. And Hotaru was wearing something similar, only that her outfit was purple. They had both applied light make-up on their faces. They looked like runaway models.

"Oh please, Mikan. Couldn't have at least dressed up for this one night?" Hotaru glared at her. Mikan smirked at her.

"Whatever, I'm not going up on that stage with a skirt on and some high heels. That would be embarrassing." Mikan said. She actually liked what she was wearing. She had decided to wear some dark colored jeans, a black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly, and her favorite pair of shoes. Her black converse. Mikan had also decided to leave her hair down. Somehow her hair was flawlessly straight, but curled at the tips.

Both girls on the outside of the door sighed and rolled their eyes at the tomboy Mikan had inside of her. It was such a waste with how beautiful she was. But what could they do about it? She could really be stubborn at times.

"Fine, let's go already." Hotaru pulled Mikan by the hand after letting her lock the door. They all got on Hotaru's black Mustang GT. Mikan raised an eyebrow at this.

"A bit ostentatious, don't you think?" she said as she got in. Hotaru shrugged.

"The chauffer was off duty. And besides, I don't want a babysitter." She started up the engine and began to drive to the night club.

They had arrived thirty minutes later, due to the heavy traffic. Los Angeles could be really crowded, especially at night. Hotaru had made both Sumire and Mikan pay a little extra something for the guard to take care of her car.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. So pay up, you idiots." She explained. Both of the girls whined but gave money to the man.

It was noisy and the music was up at its maximum volume inside. They had gotten some drinks at the bar, only Mikan ordered some water. She was nervous. Who could blame her? She was being forced to sing in front of strangers. She had forgotten it for about an hour or so when she went to the dance floor and let herself move. There were whistles directed toward her and her other two friends. Firstly, because all three of them looked very attractive. And last but not least, because Mikan could dance very well.

While she was dancing, Mikan felt a tug on her hand. She looked over to see Hotaru and let herself be lead by her. They went through a back door and stopped in front of the Dj that was hosting the party.

"I've brought her. You better make this interesting, Kyoshi." Hotaru warned him. The Dj smiled a mischievous smile and nodded.

"No worries Imai-san. I've got it all covered." He winked at her and in return she rolled her eyes in irritation. Mikan shook her head.

"Fine, I'll leave her here." Hotaru then turned to Mikan. "You better not run away, Baka. Or I'll shoot you with the thing you hate most." Hotaru left, pulling Sumire with her.

"Good luck Mikan!" Permy screamed before they went out the door. The said brunette was gaping. How could they do this to her? She glared at the door. Oh, they were going to pay for it. Somehow.

She turned her attention to the Dj who was doing some complicated things on a board with hundreds of switches.

"What are you doing?" she asked genuinely curious. The Dj didn't look at her as he responded.

"Getting things set for your battle." He looked up at her with a smile. "You better be careful. The guy you're going to face is the champ of rap in this place." He winked at her.

Mikan couldn't believe this. Not only was she going to sing in front of a crowd, but she was going to be facing a champion. Why was life cruel to her?

She fidgeted around and sat down where Kyoshi had told her to wait. Hands on her lap, she looked down, making songs up in her head. _'Hotaru and Sumire are definitely going to pay for this._' She thought angrily.

"Is everything ready?" asked a deep and bored voice. Mikan's attention was drawn to it and looked up.

Standing there was Adonis himself. The mysterious guy had dark, raven hair, piercing crimson eyes, and a well built body. He was wearing black baggy pants, a red shirt, and some white sneakers. On his left ear was a red earring make him look hotter than her already was. He had a stoic expression as he looked at Kyoshi.

"Yeah, all there's left to do is to get you out on the stage along with your challenger, Natsume." Kyoshi waved a hand towards Mikan, who had long since stopped admiring his handsomeness. The raven haired lad looked over at her and raised his eyebrow.

"That's the challenger? But she's a girl." He stated. This made the nervous brunette angry. She stood up glaring at him.

"So what if I'm a girl? I could probably kick your ass." She clenched her fists. This action amused both Kyoshi and Natsume, although he didn't show it.

Natsume smirked. "Is that right, little girl? If that's the case, then let's go up the stage and settle this argument." His smirk didn't leave his face. '_This should be interesting'_ he thought.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Fine, then. Let's go." Her glare intensified, making him smirk wider. Kyoshi found this interesting. Not only was this girl not falling for his natural charms, but she was glaring at him.

"If you two are so eager to get on that stage, let's go then." Kyoshi cheerfully ushered them towards the stage. Mikan was still gritting her teeth, while Natsume's face returned to its normal stoic expression.

They were given some microphones that were wound around your head so that you didn't have to hold one in your hand after they arrived at back of the stage. Mikan actually liked it. Kyoshi went out on the stage, leaving the competitors behind the curtain.

"Are you guys ready for singing battle!" he screamed into the microphone as the music was lowered down to background music. The crowd went wild.

"Then let's bring out Natsume Hyuuga our champion and Mikan Sakura our challenger!" the crowd went even more crazy at the mention of their names. Natsume calmly walked out on to the stage while Mikan was being pushed by some guy that worked there. _'God please help me'_ she silently prayed.

Mikan swept the crowd with her eyes, looking for her friends. She found Sumire waving at her and Hotaru showing her a small smile. This encouraged her a little.

"Let's start!" Kyoshi screamed once more into his microphone before leaving the stage. The crowd was roaring. The girls screamed out Natsume's name, making Mikan roll her eyes.

A beat was starting and she quickly got nervous. What was she going to sing? Natsume had gotten close to her and leaned down to her ear.

"Ladies first." He whispered before leaning away with an annoying smirk on his face.

Mikan looked out at the crowd again and saw how a girl was trying to get through the front door but couldn't because many boys were blocking her way. She also saw how many people were here to party. These scenes gave her some quick lyrics.

_Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

Natsume was surprised that she didn't get hesitate. He smirked and continued with her. Mikan smiled at the crowd and looked over at Natsume.

_**Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls/boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

Natsume glanced at Mikan and back at the crowd.

**It's Nelly (mother fucker)  
Comin' straight up out the Lou  
and all you New Edition ass rappers better cool it now  
for I make a fool of ya'll,  
paper stacked as tall as Yao Ming  
look at the bling  
settings in rings  
lookin' like basketballs.  
[2nd time (Chopped & Screwed voice)] **

Kyoshi added the sound effect to Natsume's microphone, perfectly timed. Natsume looked over at the brunette who was dancing as he sang. She understood his look and chorused.

_Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

Natsume didn't skip a beat and chorused alongside her.

_**Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls/boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

Mikan made a quick decision and repeated some lyrics to the last line of the chorus. Natsume followed after, along with the crowd.

_**Where my party people at x8**_

Mikan continued after this time she went solo.

_Well it's Mikan (Mother fucker)  
Comin' straight from CalifornIA  
stuntin' in my loc locs.  
Dreamin' bout me M.I.A.,  
boyfriend wonderin' where I'm at,  
cause I'm in the spot spot.  
Why he always tryin' to be puttin' me down on lock lock?  
[2nd time (Chopped & Screwed voice)]_

Kyoshi did the same sound effect for her after she repeated her solo for the second time. Natsume had held both of her hands behind her back as if he had handcuffed after listening to her made up lyrics. Mikan was on fire. And she had to admit that the arrogant bastard known as Natsume Hyuuga was pretty good, too. They chorused again.

_Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

_**Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls/boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

By this time, Natsume thought that playtime was over and roughly took Mikan's arm to make her face him.

**Patiently waitin' & takin' my time  
watchin' these haters  
don't come with they rhymes  
watchin' these suckers are mimickin', gimmickin'  
then they start fallin' off one at a time.  
You can go search but you never could find,  
I promise you Mikan I'm one of a kind.  
Mold is broken, the formulas mine.  
I killed the idea and destroyed the design.**

Mikan glared at him even though she was surprised that he had used her name in his lyrics. She was able to control the blush that wanted to creep up her face._ 'So he wants me to step up my game. Fine, if that's the way he wants it'_ She thought as she looked at his smirking face. She shoved him for pulling her arm roughly, before singing.

_I was patiently waitin' & takin' my time  
Now that I'm here I'm getting' my shine.  
All of you haters can kiss a behind,  
specifically speakin' I'm talkin' bout mine.  
Don't need you to tell me, I know that I'm fine.  
I'm killin' it baby so call it a crime.  
Yea you watch it I'm stealin' my time  
I told you before that big girls don't cry._

She slowed down a little bit on her last words as she stroked his cheek. She had no idea why she did that, but at that time, it seemed to match with the lyrics she had come up with. Natsume had been a little surprised by her action but didn't show it.

_Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

_**Just walked through the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls/boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

_**Where my party people at x16**_

_**Ohh!**_

Both Mikan and Natsume ended the song with each other's back touching while looking out at the roaring crowd. They had all noticed how it didn't end as a battle if not a duet, but the crowed ended up cheering anyway. Out of pure excitement, Mikan hugged Natsume in thanks and turned back to the crowed waving.

The raved haired lad was shocked and confused by her actions. When they first met, she glared at him, challenged him then shoved him, and now she caressed his cheek and hugged him afterwards? He quickly assumed that she had issues and shook his head.

The crowd was screaming out their names. He had to admit, it felt good to be known.

Mikan was so happy. She knew that she was going to have to thank her friends after this. She didn't care about taking revenge anymore. They had given her this chance and she was going to embrace it, even if it did only last for five minutes. Five to ten minutes of fame was enough for her.

_**Meanwhile in the crowd…**_

"Hmm…interesting." Muttered a blonde man with amethyst colored eyes. He made his way through the crowd, trying to look for the Dj to ask him some questions about the young teens on the stage.

**Uwah! I can't believe I actually posted this story! I'm actually pretty excited about it, but I'd like to hear or more like read what you guys think about it! **

**This story was inspired by the song "Party People" by Nelly feat. Fergie. **

**If you guys like it, I hope you give me some suggestions for future songs and that sort of stuff! –Bows-**


End file.
